Un cadeau pour la malade
by Servania
Summary: Amu n'est pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui alors Ikuto a décidé de lui faire un cadeau pour l'aider à se sentir mieux...


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "panier" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Titre : **Un cadeau pour la malade

**Résumé :** Amu n'est pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui alors Ikuto a décidé de lui faire un cadeau pour l'aider à se sentir mieux...

* * *

Ikuto était un jeune homme qui aimait être libre. Et il aimait aussi beaucoup Amu Hinamori. Coup de bol, depuis quelques mois déjà, il avait les deux.

C'était elle qui lui avait offert sa liberté, qui lui avait permis de s'affranchir d'Easter. Dès qu'il l'avait put, il était partit chercher son père aux quatre coins du monde, sans succès Il était alors revenu pour retrouver celle dont il était tombé amoureux alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une gamine. Elle était devenue une charmante jeune fille parfaitement formée qui l'avait accueilli, d'abord avec ses petits poings, puis avec son beau sourire. Il savait qu'elle était sortie, durant son absence, avec son ami Tadase. Et il s'en moquait un peu car, à présent, elle était à lui à nouveau et il ne l'aurait laissée pour rien au monde.

Elle était encore au lycée et vivait toujours chez ses parents mais il s'en moquait. Il avait l'agilité d'un chat et n'avait aucun problème pour entrer par la fenêtre chaque fois qu'il le désirait. Sa belle protestait toujours à chacune de ses intrusions mais finissait toujours par lui sourire à nouveau. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Même quand il ne pouvait pas venir, il envoyait son shugo chara, Yoru, prendre de ses nouvelles.

Un matin, il vint comme d'habitude rendre visite à sa tendre Amu mais rien ne se produisit lorsqu'il ouvrit la fenêtre pour entrer dans la chambre de sa protégée. Pas d'exclamation faussement furieuse, pas de visage rougissant, pas de moue indignée. Seul un grand silence et un minuscule gémissement lui répondirent. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses était encore sous sa couette malgré le fait que c'était un jour de semaine, ses quatre shugo chara la veillant d'un air inquiet. Son visage était rouge et transpirant. Le jeune homme-chat posa le dos de sa main sur son front et recula, effrayé. Elle était brûlante de fièvre!

- Amu! Amu, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu es malade?, paniqua-t-il.

Elle ouvrit un peu les yeux en entendant le son de sa voix. Même en si piteux état, Ikuto ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver adorable.

- Ah, c'est toi?, fit-elle d'une voix faible en essayant de sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, ce n'est qu'une grippe. Je dois juste... Me reposer un peu, aujourd'hui.

- Ma pauvre, tu est dans un sale état! Tu délires en plus, pourquoi tu dis que tu vas bien?

- Oh, toi arrête, neko-baka! J'ai pas envie de t'entendre te moquer aujourd'hui...

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, j'ai pas envie d'attraper ce que tu as... Je reviens ce soir, ok?

Amu grogna mais il était déjà partit. De toute façon, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, qu'elle soit d'accord ou pas. C'était sûrement une des choses qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui...

...

Ikuto mentait, bien sûr. Il aurait volontier attrapé sa maladie si cela avait permit de la soulager un peu. Le regard inquiet, il se mit à marcher dans les rues de la ville, cherchant ce qui pourrait aider sa petite amie à retrouver la santé.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait beaucoup que tu lui offre quelque chose pour la réconforter, fit Yoru à son oreille. Moi, si j'étais malade, je voudrais qu'on me donne beaucoup de poisson et d'herbe à chat...

- C'est ça!

- Quoi? Tu vas lui en offrir?

- Non, je ne vais pas lui donner d'herbe à chat, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Mais elle aimera sûrement un petit quelque chose dans ce genre-là...

...

Le soir venu, Amu se sentait un peu mieux. Elle lisait tranquillement dans son lit lorsque la fenêtre coulissa. Elle retint un soupir et leva la tête sur Ikuto qui venait d'entrer.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de revenir si tu ne veux pas attraper mes microbes, tu sais, fit-elle en tournant la tête pour masquer la rougeur qui s'emparait de ses joues.

Ikuto ricana.

- Fais attention, tu es toute rouge! Je crois que ta fièvre remonte!

Il se retint de rire tandis qu'elle se cachait rageusement sous ses couvertures, oubliant son livre qui alla se perdre sur le sol.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas t'entendre te moquer de moi!

- Je sais mais j'avais quelques chose pour toi... Pour que tu te sentes mieux.

- Hum? Quoi?

- Regarde.

Timidement, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses leva le nez de sa couette et écarquilla les yeux. Ikuto venait d'apporter, au pied de son lit, un grand panier remplit à ras-bord d'objets de toutes sortes. Le jeune homme-chat sourit tendrement en voyant son effarement.

- Il y en avait moins au début. Mais j'ai croisé tes amis sur le chemin et ils ont tous tenu à t'offrir quelque chose.

Amu hocha la tête, les yeux ronds devant tant de cadeaux. Elle commença à les sortir du panier pour mieux les voir tandis que son petit ami lui expliquait.

- Les rubans et les sucettes, c'était Yaya. Le petit ballon en caoutchouc vient de Kukai et l'éventail est de Nagihito. Les barrettes là, elles sont de la part de Tadase. Quand aux mangas, ils sont de Rima.

Amu souriait de plus en plus, touchée par la gentillesse de ses amis. C'est alors qu'elle tomba sur un gros bouquet de fleurs, à l'arrière du panier.

- Et ce cadeau-là? C'est de qui?, demanda-t-elle gaiement, bien qu'elle se doutait de la réponse.

Ikuto se pencha vers elle avec un air à la fois tendre et malicieux.

- A ton avis, Amu?

Elle détourna le regard, vaguement gênée.

- On a mit des fruits au fond du panier. C'est bon lorsqu'on est malade... Par ailleurs, j'ai un autre cadeau pour t'aider à te sentir mieux...

- Hum? Et c'est quoi?

Pour toute réponse, Ikuto posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la malade, se moquant bien de ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Ils ne se quittèrent qu'au bout d'une bonne minute, tous deux rouges même si ce n'était plus la fièvre.

- Ouah..., fit-elle. Là, c'est sûr que je vais vite guérir...


End file.
